Dragon Force Origins Vol 2
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: Ghaos Saga - A week after Alvin Stevenson have defeated Malice he and his friends he and his friend set out to gather the 7 Dragon Balls. However there's a Ambushes woman name Glider who is about to set free a Evil Being name Ghaos.
1. Chapter 5: The 7 Dragon BallsA Cry for

Dragon Force Origins  
  
(Ghaos Saga)  
  
Chapter 5: The 7 Dragon Balls/A Cry for help  
  
A week after Alvin Stevenson have defeated Malice he and his friends were asked to come with a small boy name Goku to Kami's look out to speak with the Guardian of Neo-Earth.  
  
(Back on Neo Earth the Dragon Force found themslaves at the Lookout)  
  
Alvin: Goku where are we now?  
  
Kami: Welcome Dragon Force I have been waiting for you.  
  
Howard: You must be this Guardian of Neo-Earth Kami.  
  
Kami: Yes.  
  
Alvin: Kmai sir Goku said you wanted to see us?  
  
Kami: I have saw you fight with the archfiend Malice even though you wanted to kill him you speared him in order for the police to decied his fate.  
  
Alvin: I know Kami even thought I wanted to but I know that killing him will not bring back those he killed.  
  
Kami: And that's why you, Your older sister and your friends are here. There are 7 Orbs called Dragon Balls with them you can use them to summon Shenlong to to wish back those who have their lives taken away by Malice.  
  
Jerome: Old why are you telling us this?  
  
Aya (Stomping on Jerome's foot): That's no way to talk to the Guardian of the Planet.  
  
Kami: Before Alvin's duel with Malice he have commited terrorable acts and as Guardian I cannot interfer in these things I was going to asked Goku but you and friends did what no new type have done.   
  
Alvin: I thank you Kami. With these Dragon Ball those who were killed can live their lives in peace with being mis treated becasue they are New Types.  
  
Samantha: One question.  
  
Kami: Yes?  
  
Samantha: How can we fine these Dragon Balls they came be anywhere. Neo Earth is a big planet.  
  
Goku: Hey my friend Bulma have a Dragon Radar that can find the Dragon Balls. We should go to her house.  
  
Jeff: Lead the way Goku.  
  
(Goku took the Dragon Force to See Bulma and when they got there)  
  
(Bulma Screams)  
  
Samantha: Is something wrong?  
  
Bulma: Y-You have tail like Goku!   
  
Goku: Oh I forgot to Mentsion that Alvin's older sister has a tail.  
  
Yamcha: Hey is that real?  
  
Tien: I don't know.  
  
Samantha: You can look but donot touch.  
  
Both: Who us?  
  
Krillin: I think it's fake.  
  
(Aya grabs Krillin)  
  
Aya: She said look but don't touch.  
  
Krillin: Hey let me down ninja girl.  
  
Alvin: Bulma if you clam down for a sce because we need to asked you something.  
  
Bulma: Like what?  
  
Alvin: Your friend Goku said you have a decive that can find the 7 Dragon Balls so we can wish back those who Malice have killed.  
  
Bulma: I think I have have left. Wait for a sce.  
  
(While they waited)  
  
Master Sho: Alvin, Jeff, Samantha I see you have met Roshi's student Goku.  
  
Roshi: It's nice to see you too Sho.  
  
Alvin: Sensei you know Roshi?  
  
Master Sho: Roshi and I met long ago.  
  
Morrison: Alvin has become more like hsi father every since I first met him.  
  
David: What about us we did all the fighting while he had only one duel.  
  
Tien: Well David from what I heard no New Type have never win a battle with Malice and live Alvin here have acomplish that what some said it can never be done.  
  
Bulma: I have it.  
  
Alvin: Thank you Bulma.  
  
Jane: How do you work this thing?  
  
Bulma: You press that button on the top there.  
  
(Jane press the button 4 times)  
  
Jane: Okay then we do start looking?  
  
Samantha: We'll start tommrow we should get back to our familes.  
  
Howard: That's right me dad may want to know why have I not come home.  
  
Jerome: So we meet back here the next day right.  
  
Alvin: Sure thing.  
  
(The next day during the summer time when a young girl came to the Stevenson's home)  
  
Dr. Hokuto: Alvin do you and your sister have everything you need for your trip?  
  
Both: Yes mother.  
  
Dr. Hokuto: Okay just to get hurt go out there.  
  
Samantha: We will.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Girl: Hello is anyone home?  
  
Alvin: That must be Bernice.  
  
Howard: I'll get it.  
  
(Howard opens the door)  
  
Howard: Hey you're not Bernice Bonnie? What's a hippi doing here?  
  
Samantha: Howard let me talk to her. Can we help you?  
  
Janie: Hello I'm Janie Lilly I was asked to come where to speak of the young heroes who defeated Malice's forces a week ago.  
  
Alvin: Well are 3 of them.  
  
Janie: I need your help to protect this key stone.  
  
Howard: Hey we're look for the Dragon Balls not to fine help some beatnick protect some Key stone.  
  
Janie: Plaese let me expain.  
  
Alvin: May be you should start from the begining.  
  
Janie told the 3 that her friend and her family was murder by a woman who took some kind of stone key from here. It was odd because I heard on the news that there were a group and terrorists who been targeting families in small areas 3 families were beaten and kill and wired stone keys were on only thing that was taken from these people.  
  
Howard: let me get this straight you believe the same people to who killed your friend and her family is the same people who been attacking small communities on order to get only a square shape stone key?   
  
Janie: That's right I can show you what that key looks like.  
  
  
  
Alvin: This must unlock something.  
  
Janie: I father told me to take to you guys. Because Your dad, my dad and Mr. Morrison once fought side by side and this woman want to open someone name Ghaos from a stone coffin.  
  
Samuel: Wait young lady did you say Ghaos?  
  
Janie: You're Samuel Stevenson one of my father's allies from the alpha Team.  
  
Krillin: Alvin you dad is a Alpha Team member.  
  
Samuel: Was a Alpha Team member Krillin. We went our spearated ways after we help Richard Morrison defeat Ghaos.  
  
Janie: But now someone name Glider is trying to set home free and she already have 4 Key Stones.  
  
Goku: Who is this Ghaos person? I never heard of him before.  
  
Yamcha: Well there were two war named after him somesaid that he started them both.  
  
Samuel: He did started them.  
  
Tien: I think we should let the girl come long with us just in case this Glider woman comes looking for her.  
  
Janie: You mean it?  
  
Woman: You Janie Lilly give me that Key stone!  
  
Janie: It's her!  
  
Bulma: You must be that Glider woman!  
  
Goku: Hey you killed 3 familes why have you done that for you can just take the key stones you did have to kill them.  
  
Glider: Sorry Monkey I have no time to show mercy Samuel Stevenson tell the girl to have over the Key stone or your family will be next.  
  
Richard Morrison: No!!!!  
  
Gilder: Richard, Justin, Leon, Alice!  
  
Justin: You may have gun down Kyoshin and the others but we'll not harm the Stevensons.  
  
Goku: The same goes for me Lady.  
  
Male Follower: Miss Gilder there are too many of them.  
  
Gilder: Janie I leave for now be I'll not rest until I have that Key Stone!  
  
(Flash)  
  
Tien: She's gone you can come out now.  
  
Alvin: You must be Justin Renard, Leon Quinton and Alice Tallah.  
  
Leon: Our fathers told us may your father and Mr. Morrison.  
  
Alice: Janie are all right?  
  
Janie: No i'm not I just saw my friend and her family killed right in fornt of me!  
  
(Jnaie cries over Alice's shouders)  
  
Samantha: Now what?  
  
Morrison: You all have to gather the Dragon Balls while Samuel and I look for another member of the Alpha Team if Gilder haven't killed her as well.  
  
Alvin: Okay Richard.  
  
To Be Continue 


	2. Chapter 6: A Past events

Dragon Force Origins  
  
(Ghaos Saga)  
  
Chapter 6: A Past events  
  
While getting ready for their trip to find the 7 Dragon Balls a young girl name Janie Lilly came to Alvin and his friends for help to guard a Key stone that can unlock a evil bring known to half the world as Ghaos. After see what kind of Danger Janie is in Alvin, Goku and all their friends decided to take her with to Sreach for the 7 Dragon Balls.  
  
Narrator: While Samuel and Richard Morrison look for they old allies from the Alpha Team. Alvin and the others head west to look for the 1st Star Dragon Ball.  
  
Jane: Janie you haven't touch your Food.  
  
Janie: I'm sorry I feel like this Ghaos thing is a curse that some evil hearted human cast on our world.  
  
Alvin: You must be a New Type like my sister, Howard, Jerome, Aya and myself.  
  
Janie: I'm Half New Type my father Leo is a Normal Human bring.  
  
Goku: hey you don't have to be scared you are among friends now.  
  
Janie: Thank you Goku.  
  
(Meanwhile at the Cave in Neo Canada)  
  
Glider: Damn I almost have it!  
  
Gentian: Lady Glider allow let us the four horsemen deal with them.  
  
Gilder (Turning around): Hmmm you 4 seem to know this Alvin Jr.  
  
Boy: That would be me Gilder.  
  
Ice: Shadow Dragon is this not the time for personal gain.  
  
Gilder: What you say you know him?  
  
Shadow Dragon: We both traned under the same master.  
  
Gilder: Good you four shall go and follow the Dragon Force and the friend to where ever they are headed. and bring me back the key stone.  
  
All 4: Yes Lady!  
  
(In the Meantime)  
  
Samuel: Richard is this where Elizabeth now lives?  
  
Morrison: Yes she once to me that she have some thing that can stop Ghaos before he can be set freed. Let's just hope for the world that she can help us.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Howard: How far is this 1ts Dragon Ball is?  
  
David: Stop your belly arcing!  
  
Howard: Stop pushing!  
  
Krillin: Hey be quiet you two I think I heard something?  
  
Howard (Turning around): Who are you?  
  
Lance: I'm Lance Para of the Four Horseman, Lady Glider sent me and the other 3 to retrive the Key Stone.  
  
Krillin: Un-Ho I think they been following is.  
  
David: Don't you guys know who are you doing helping that woman?  
  
Lance: I have no time for this Tornado wave!!  
  
(Krillin, Howard and David jump away out of the way be for the energy blast hits)  
  
Goku: Hey who do you think you are.  
  
Alvin: You work for Gilder.  
  
Ice: Just and over the Key stone and we'll have to fight you for it.  
  
Janie: No can't you'll be reivieing that curse agian.  
  
Gentian: This not our decidsion to make it's Lady Gilder's.  
  
Alvin: Huh? Yoritomo Maursaki show yourself i know you here!  
  
Yoritomo: I see that you have not lost you sense Red Dragon.  
  
Alvin: Why are you here?  
  
Yoritomo: I'm one of the four horsemen.  
  
Alvin: What?  
  
Samantha (Gasped): What did you say?  
  
Jeff: You're one of them?  
  
Tien: You 3 know him?  
  
Samantha: He have the same master as we do.  
  
Alvin: What do you mean your one of them?  
  
Yoritomo: I have my reasons you do remember them.  
  
Alvin: You still think that the Humans are the real threat to this planet's survival.  
  
Yoritomo: That's right these humans have no right to abuse us New Types they must be doubt with.  
  
Alvin (Taking out his Red Dragon Sakabatou): I'll never let that Happine!  
  
Yoritomo: Like like old times but only this time it's for real. (Taking out his Shadow Dragon Double Bade Sword)  
  
(Swords Clashing)  
  
Aya: If you two want to Key then you we'll ahve to stand agianst all of us.  
  
Lance Para: If you think so Rising Demon Tornado!!!!  
  
Aya: Spring Leaf Curtain Cutter!!!  
  
(Aya Spins around as the winds pick up razor sharp leaves to be throw at her opponents)  
  
Ice: Duck Lance!  
  
(As the two ducked the Razor sharp Leaves chop up the braches and the fall on them)  
  
Ice: Hydro Wave!!!  
  
David: Inazuma Cannon!!!  
  
(David swings his forearm let down a ground spark to move toward into Ice's water energy blast.)  
  
Goku: Ka---me---ha----me-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
(Goku's Kamehame Ha sends Ice and Lance into a tree)  
  
Alvin: Raiden slash!!!  
  
Yoritomo: Aban Slash!!!  
  
(Clash)  
  
Yoritomo: You gotten stronger since you defeated Malice.  
  
Alvin: I see. Rekkuken ha!!!  
  
Yoritomo: Rekkuken ha!!  
  
(Both Fighters pass into each other and a bolt of lightning strikes)  
  
Gentian: Yoritomo! I have the Key Stone let's go!  
  
Alvin: What the?  
  
Ice: I believe it's time to report back to Lady Gilder we'll be seeing you around.  
  
Goku: Darnit! 3 of them fought us while one other 4 grabbed the key.  
  
(Back at the Plane)  
  
Krillin: Hey what happine?  
  
Yamcha: While Bulma and Bernice when to look for the Dragon Ball this guy named Gentian came and grabbed the key.  
  
Janie: That means we failed.  
  
Alvin: A Dragon don't give up taht so easliy.  
  
Janie: But with out the key stone it's over there's no hope.  
  
Morrison: Janie one must neve losse hope for a peaceful world.  
  
Alvin: Dad, Richard!  
  
Samantha: Father who's this woman?  
  
Samuel: She's a old ally of ours her name is Elizabeth.  
  
Bulma: I think we should need some Info on this Ghaos guy?  
  
Jane: Yes so we know what we're up agianst here? It's he human?  
  
Morrison: He was a Normal Human being you see years ago during the days of war scientist have capsure a spy from Neo Great Britan. They use him for some demonic Experiment so their side can win the war. but They didn't know by doing this they have curse the Neo World with a power Humanoid demon ever lived.  
  
they named him Ghaos, his real-human name his is Gordan Hall. Gordan now Ghaos have use his Demon power to attack armies and anyone who stand. From there it was revived that he have turn on the very Scientist who turn him into what he is now as well of the side he was force to fight on. Ghoas plan to take over the Neo World and become it's ruler. For many years those who fought him where never heard from agian. it would seem that no one can defeated him until me and the Alpha Team bought Ghaos into his Knees in defeated. We sealed him into Stone Coffin and hid deep within the mountains of Neo Canada where no one can fine it.  
  
Goku: But Now this Gilder woman is going to set him free agian.  
  
Morrison: Them we have no time to lose my friends. We must go to Neo Canada before she opens the stone coffin.  
  
To Be Continue 


	3. Chapter 7: Ghaos Resurrection

Dragon Force Origins  
  
(Ghaos Saga)  
  
Chapter 7: Ghaos Resurrection  
  
After telling everyone about Ghaos's past life as a Human being Goku, Alvin and the others headed off to Neo Canada. Near a Hidden cave Morrsion Stop for a moment.  
  
Alvin: Richard why did you stopped.  
  
Richard: I want you all to remain out here. Elizabeth and I shall deal with Gilder.  
  
Leon: By yourself?  
  
Justin: But Richard you are not as strong as you was years ago if She have freed him you would be killed?  
  
David: You need our help.  
  
Richard: I can't.  
  
Aya: Why not.  
  
Goku: If this Ghaos is more powerful then King Piccolo then you may need us.  
  
Elizabeth: I'm sorry Goku we can't allow that to happine.  
  
David: Let us help you.  
  
Richard (Shouting): ABSOLUTELY NOT!!  
  
(Howard grabs the Oldman from the neck)  
  
Howard: You listen here Oldman this hippie girl got us into this mass and you're not going to boot none of us out!  
  
Richard: You're willing to do this? You guys right now won't even scratch him.  
  
Jerome: We fought those Housemen of hers and we bought down Malice's crew before that.  
  
Richard: Please if anything would to happine to Janie. Leo and Lillian would never forgive me if I let you 6 interfere in this. So I'm begging you all to stay here with Janie. We'll return.  
  
(Richard and Elizabeth leave into the cave)  
  
David: What's with that guy?   
  
Alvin: Hey this is something that he thought would never have to deal with again.  
  
Janie: I'm scared of what would happine!  
  
Goku: Hey what!  
  
Krillin: She when inside the cave!  
  
Alvin: Then we have to go after her!  
  
(The Gang all run down into a open part of the cave where Richard and Elizabeth confornted Gilder)  
  
Richard Morrison: Your evil ends here! Glider!!  
  
Janie: Mr. Morrison!  
  
Glider: So you are not alone Oldman. Kill these meddlers my troops.  
  
(Alvin Takes out his Reverse Blade Sword and Knocks down 5 troops Jerome and Aya shoot Ninja Stars from the sky and Downward)  
  
Troops: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Howard: Hyper Nerve Strike!!!!  
  
(By channeling his energy into his two fingers Howard drove them into one of the Gale's men and paralyze them from the foot to the head)  
  
Alvin: It's over Glider give yourself up!  
  
Jerome: You're dealing with the Dragon Force now.  
  
Richard Morrison (Turning around): Wha-what Goku, Alvin I told you all not to get into this.  
  
Tien: Janie got worried about you Sir.  
  
Alvin: And besides as the Red Dragon of the School of the flying fist I must protect the innocent.  
  
Howard: That same goes for all of us.  
  
Glider: You're too late Dragons. Morrison, Leo and the other Members of the Alpha Team tried to seal Goldibus from has the ultimate power!  
  
Richard Morrison: Its ture Janie's Father, Alvin's father, Leon's father, Alice's mother, Justin's Father and the rest of the Alpha Team helped me seal that beast in the stone coffin.  
  
Follower: Its opening!  
  
(As the Coffin Door opens a man with Blondie hair, wearing black with red lines walked out of the Coffin)  
  
Bulma: He's free!  
  
Goku: Bulma stay with Janie.  
  
Yamcha: This is not good Goku I never sense this much power before maybe he is stronger then King Piccolo.  
  
Ghaos: I'AM FREE!!!!!!  
  
Glider: Oh great Supreme Dark Master, Ghaos now grant my request and make me the most powerful woman of space so I can kill my enemies!!!   
  
Ghaos: Fool! Hahaha, haven't you realized your fate, you foolish bitch!  
  
Glider: What are you saying I found all 5 keys and I have free you! You must obey me!  
  
Ghaos: You've killed few of those who've imprisoned me, and have set my body free and I thank for that woman. Shall I let you recall something happened to you when you first visited my abandon Space Station 3 years ago? I draw you to there for you see I have been using you to help me get off that stone coffin. And I don't need you any more!  
  
Elizabeth: Glider you were a fool to let yourself be use by him.  
  
Tien: Everyone duck!!!  
  
(A Red and black energy blast kill off Gale's followers)  
  
Glider: You tricked me! I kill those families for this? Betrayal!  
  
Ghaos: I no longer have a use for you I hope hell is up to you liking woman.  
  
Glider: UWAAAAA!!!!  
  
(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)  
  
(Slash, Blood splash Glider's body)  
  
Janie (In fear): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Ghaos: Those humans who've failed to recongnize my destiny as the Master of all Space and Neo Earth and those who've imprisoned me. You Morrsion this is something that one can't forgive.  
  
Leon: You would have to run down us first.  
  
Alvin: Same here with me?  
  
Ghaos: A Reverse Blade Sword? Foolish boy you can't harm me with that. Now if you excuse me I must be going!!  
  
(Ghaos hold out his hand and a blast a dark energy blow a hole in the roof)  
  
Yamcha: He's getting away!  
  
Tien: Let go after him!  
  
Richard Morrison: Wait your fightning skills will no good against him.  
  
Goku: We'll him not going to sit here and allow him to have his way Numbus!!!.  
  
Richard Morrison: Wait!!!!  
  
(Goku got up Numbus and few upwards)  
  
Alvin: He's is a hurry.  
  
Leon: Alvin we must follow him!  
  
To Be Continue 


	4. Chapter 8: Confilct with Ghaos

Dragon Force Origins  
  
(Ghaos Saga)  
  
Chapter 8: Confilct with Ghaos  
  
Last time the Dragon Force have witness the resurrection of Ghaos who was set freed by Gilder who have been used by him. A Red and black energy blast killed off Glider's followers then Ghaos turn on Glider sending her soul into Obilvion. Now Goku, Leon and Alvin have set off the go after Ghaos before he can begin his conquest of Neo Earth. Who will win is this thin between good and Evil.  
  
(In the field Goku called out Ghaos)  
  
Goku: Wait right where you are mister!  
  
Ghaos: You dare stand agianst me.  
  
Alvin: He's not the only one here Ghoas.  
  
Leon: You must be stop as all cost.  
  
Ghaos: Do you mean that Son of Philp Quintan?  
  
Leon: Yes!  
  
Ghaos: It's tiem to die boys!!  
  
(Ghaos zoomed into the 3 fighters and knocked the all down)  
  
Goku: Man he's faster then King Piccolo.  
  
Ghaos: I'm twice the fighter he is Goku.  
  
(Ghaos raise his hands and fire a energy blast from each hands but the Trio jumped into the air)  
  
Leon: Majin Cross!!!  
  
(Leon takes his Beam Sword swings it vertically releasing a Ground energy wave toward Ghaos but he forms a force field around him to asbsorb the attack)  
  
Leon: What the?  
  
Ghaos: You Swordian attack don't not harm me!  
  
Alvin: Ryusouken ha!!!   
  
(Alvin fires his Dragon Fang fist wave at Ghaos knocking him down into the ground)  
  
Ghaos (Getting up): You borke my Force Field how?  
  
Alvin: My sensei told me that the Dragon Fang fist wave can destroy any kind of Force Fields and Energy Barriers despite how powerful my opponet is.  
  
Ghaos: Still you won't beat me so easliy.  
  
(Ghaos wholes his hand into the air and energy blots few out of his hands and rain down one the Trio)  
  
Goku: Look out!  
  
Leon: Alvin! Goku get behind me!  
  
(As the 2 got behind Leon he use his sword to make a energy shield around them)  
  
Ghaos: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, You energy shield won't help you and your friends for long Leon!  
  
Alice: Shuosouraizan!!!  
  
(Alice came from behind Ghaos and Struck Ghaos with her Raising Thunder Blade and then Samantha jumps in and fires her Ryuhou-Kenha "Dragon Cannon Fist wave" send Ghaos cross the air.)  
  
Ghaos: Annoying females!!!  
  
Tien (From the air): Tri Beam!!!!  
  
(Tien fire his Blast Cannon from the air at Ghaos but he blocks that and Goku came and headbutts Ghaos in the chest)  
  
Richard Morrison: Ghaos! Now your fight is with me.  
  
Ghaos: So you wish to die by my hand just like your father, Noah Morrsion did?  
  
Richard Morrison: You ahve killed my father but you'll not kill me so easily.  
  
Janie: Mr. Morrsion No!  
  
Richard Morrison: Get Back Janie.  
  
(Krillin grabs Janies and ran off)  
  
Ghaos: I'll deal wuth her later but first things first Morrsion.  
  
Richard Morrison: You move.  
  
Ghaos: Genocide Crush!!!!  
  
(Ghaos Charged into Morrison with both fist droping them downward and back up agian as Blood slashes on Richard's body)  
  
Alvin: Richard!!  
  
Richard: Aura wave!!!  
  
Ghaos: Double Vortex!!  
  
(Ghaos shoots out two fireballs to counter attack the Aura wave then Morrison use his Aura Shield to block one of the energy balls but the 2nd one knock down into the sky and ground onto the ground)  
  
Justin: He's not getting up. Everything protech him!  
  
Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!  
  
(Goku fires his Kamehameha wave and Alvin fires his Massive dragon fang first wave surge/cannon)  
  
Jeff: White Dragon wave!!!  
  
(Jeff fires a Dragon-like energy wave as Ghaos knocking him down into the ground. Ghaos get back up and Charged at him with a Drop kick knocking Jeff into Tien and Yamcha)  
  
Leon: Akisazame!!!!  
  
(Leon does Rapid sword slash at Ghaos while Alice does her Double Majin Cross)  
  
Jerome: Hydra Gun!!!  
  
Aya: Cho Shisenken!!!   
  
(The two Ninja set off their attacks at Ghaos and Then Alvin shoulder rammed him)  
  
Ghaos: You Punks!!  
  
Goku: That's Mr. Punk to you!  
  
Alvin: You picked the wrong people to start a fight with Ghaos It's time to end this Shin! Ryubi Kyakusen!!!  
  
(Alvin does a chargeing flame kick followed by a roundhouse kick to the face by Ghaos is down but not out)  
  
Krillin: Darn it's like every attack we make to this guy he come back for more.  
  
Janie: Is he Immortal.  
  
Voice: GHAOS!! You'll not have your way!  
  
Ghaos: Elizabeth?  
  
(A ring of yellow spirit flames surrounds Ghaos)  
  
Ghaos: What is this some kind of psychic trick?  
  
Elizabeth: This is no trick Ghaos.  
  
(At the look out Kami and Mr. Popo watch)  
  
Mr. Popo: Kami what is he planing to do?  
  
Kami: I believe that we is planning to use a Star Crystal to seal Ghaos into it.   
  
Mr. Popo: Do you think it'll work Kami?  
  
Kami: I hope so Mr. Popo.  
  
(Back at the Battle Field the Star Crystal appered in front of Elizabeth)  
  
Ghaos: What are you doing!!! Stop!!  
  
(A Ray of light pulls Ghaos inside the crystal sealing him into it)  
  
Tien: What did she do?  
  
Elizabeth: I sealed him into the Star Crystal.  
  
(Kami and Mr. Popo came and healed Morrison)  
  
Kami: Hold still Morrison this will take a moment.  
  
(Kami began to heal Morrison's body)  
  
Richard Morrison: I'm in your debt Kami.  
  
Goku: Hey 8 Shards fell from the Star Crystal.  
  
Richard: I see Elizabeth have use the Star Crystal to seal Ghaos in. And by doing this 8 Shards have fell from it. If these 8 Shards where to be destroyed the energy field around the Star Crystal will be weaken.  
  
Alvin: And Ghaos will walked the Earth agian.  
  
Eilzabeth: I know a few people who will bury these 8 Shards. Noone must not fine them.  
  
Howard: What about this big thing here?  
  
(The Star Crystal few into the air)  
  
Elizabeth: I'm sending it away into a Cave in Neo Anarctica where noone can fine it.  
  
Richard: I hope so.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Same Time Later 


	5. Chapter 9: Same Time Later

Dragon Force Origins  
  
(Ghaos Saga)  
  
Chapter 9: Same Time Later  
  
After Ghaos have been sealed inside the Star Crystal and the 8 Shards was sent to the four coners of Neo Earth. Time of passed and Alvin, Goku and the other heroes have live peaceful lives. Now Alvin Stevenson is Married to Bernice Bonnie and they had 4 children.  
  
Training in the Mountanis Alvin Sr. sense another power level similar to his own.  
  
Alvin Sr.: Who's there?  
  
Voice: So you're Telhou's son.  
  
Alvin Sr (Confused): Telhou?  
  
Voice: That's your father's name.  
  
Alvin Sr: Who are you? and why are you calling my father by that name.  
  
Goku (Coming down from the sky): His name is Vegeta.  
  
Alvin Sr: Long time no see Goku.  
  
Vegeta: I wonder Red Dragon have your your father forgot who he is when he was young.  
  
Alvin Sr: Goku what is this all about?  
  
Master Sho: Wait Vegeta if anyone is going to tell Alvin of his father's past it should be me.  
  
Vegeta: And you are oldman?  
  
Goku: Vegeta that's his Sensei.  
  
Alvin Sr: Master Sho I didn't know that you are here?  
  
Master Sho: Listen carefully my student for I have been told of this by your "Human" Grandfather James Stevenson before he pass away. Long ago years before Goku came to this Planet as a baby a 3 year old boy came into this planet the young boy name is Telhou who have Runaway from Planet called Vegeta and was never heard from again. Telhou Came to Neo Earth for reasons unknown While on Neo earth Telhou was Struck down by a fast moving truck. the Impact cause him to lose his memories of his name, his mother, father, and those he knew on Vegeta A day later Telhou was found by James Stevenson who is an Earth Federation Commander. James and his Wife Lilly Stevenson Nurse Telhou back to heath. Since they only had 3 daughters and no sons so they took Telhou into their family and raise him as their own. James gave Telhou the name of his dead Brother in law Samuel.   
  
  
  
Alvin Sr: My Father is from another planet I always wonder why my sister has a tail on her. What about Samantha and Jeff do they know?  
  
Master Sho: Yes but your grandfather told me not to tell you until you were older.  
  
Alvin Sr: If my father is a Saiyan that would make me and my 4 children.  
  
Master Sho: You, Alvin Jr, Bernice Jr, Tenya and Raila carry the blood of both a Saiyan and a New Type.  
  
in other words you are a Half-Saiyan.  
  
Alvin Sr: Goku is there anymore of these Saiyans left?  
  
Master Sho: No Alvin your father's home planet was destroyed by Frieza who have betaryed the Saiyan race to their graves because he feared that they would become stronger then he is.  
  
Vegeta: I don't know who you know all of that oldman. The reason Frieza destoryed our home world is because he know that their are some Saiyan who will become a Super Saiyan. But Kakarrot defeated Frieza.  
  
Alvin Sr: You mean the Gold hair and Green Eyes?  
  
Vegeta: You mean you master that power of the Super Saiyan?  
  
Alvin Sr: It happine 7 years ago.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue to Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1  
  
10 Years later a group of Grave dugger came a cross something into the ground  
  
G. Dugger: Hey would you take a look at this.  
  
G. Dugger II: It's a Crystal. But what's it doing here?  
  
(A pig-like demon came in front of the two)  
  
Pig-Demon: You give my that Crystal.  
  
G. Dugger: Oh my god it's a demon!!  
  
G. Dugger II: Let's run!!!  
  
Pig Demon: Why do these Humans have to do these these?  
  
The Pig-Demon ra after the two Grave Duggers then they ran into a Demon Cyborg)  
  
Demon Cyborg: There's no escaped humans just hand over the Star Shard anmd we'll be on our way.  
  
Grave Dugger: It's another one!  
  
Hardac: Overlord must must get that Crystal for the master.  
  
Overlord: These humans will leave this grave yard! Dark Kaiser Wave!!!!  
  
(Overlord fires a Dark Kaiser wave knocking the two men down into the mud as it rains)  
  
G. Dugger: Who are these guys?  
  
Young Teenager: They work for my and my father Ghaos. You have something I want.  
  
G. Dugger: Here Take it just don't kill us.  
  
Overlord & Hardac: Master Dark Heart.  
  
Dark Heart: So this is the Star Shard.  
  
(Dark Heart smashes the Star Shard into nothing)  
  
G. Dugger: I don't get it why do you wnat only to destroy it?  
  
Dark Heart: These Shards are keeping me from freeing my father Ghaos. Onces all 8 Shards are destoyed I'll be able to free my father! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!  
  
Next   
  
Dragon Force Zeta Chapter 1 - Dark Heart Saga 


End file.
